


Life Before Death

by JayyVon699



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shapeshifting, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayyVon699/pseuds/JayyVon699
Summary: Beau Swan/Edward Cullen Soulmate AU. Beau's personality will be nothing like Bella's. Beau never would have thought moving to Forks would result in meeting his soulmate.Cross Posted on Wattpad and FanFiction
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Beau Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. Welcome to Forks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though I know he is not gay, I personally picture Tom Holland as Beau. Well, I picture his face 😊

Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

Sighing softly, I take a quick look around my room. It's been an exhausting day. There was the tearful good-bye with my mom, a four and a half hour flight, a welcoming hug from my dad, followed by a two hour drive to Forks. 

It was hard leaving my mom, but I knew this was for the best. I needed a bran new, fesh start that was states away, not just a few towns away. 

Besides, I love my dad. He and I were just as close as mom and I were. We talked over the phone at least twice a week since the divorce that had me and my mom moving from Washington to Arizona. 

Smiling softly to myself, I knelt down to finish hooking up my gaming systems. My mom never really understood me that much, but she loved me anyways. When I told her I was only attracted to boys, she was accepting. She didn't understand it, but she accepted, which is all I could ask for. After everything that had happened, she still stood by my side. 

Dad on the other hand. He did understand. He grew up with a brother who was gay. He was no longer with us due to a sad accident a few years ago. I never met him. Uncle Steph lived over in Maine, so it was hard for him to come to holiday dinners. 

Wiping my hands on my jeans, I stood back up and examined the now finished room. There was a full sized bed with grey and teal covers pushed up against the right side of the room. Across from that was my small entertainment center and my 50 inch TV. I was a huge gamer. Not so much with war games, but I loved horror games and other action games. Games like Resident Evil, Dead Space, Heavy Rain, and Detroit Become Human. I like story based games a lot. 

To the right next to the TV was a lovely hand made rocking chair. Grandma Swan made that ages ago. It was actually fairly comfortable. It was probably going to be my favorite reading spot. 

There was also a small six by three closet as well. It was filled with my shirts and the three pairs of shoes I owned. 

Which reminds me. I gotta go shopping for warmer clothes. I was used to dry and hot weather, not the cold and wet weather of Forks. 

Next to my bed was a small end table with a lamp and a digital clock that I only used to tell what time it was and to play music through my phone. 

On the other side of my bed was a small dresser with four drawers. The top was filled with my boxers, and socks, and the rest had my shorts and pants. 

And finally, my favorite part of the room. Two antique book selfs filled with my books, anime, manga and video games. My babies. On top of each shelf was my anime figures. My pride and joy. My collection that I was still adding to. Soon I'd have to find more space for them. 

Smiling to myself, I move over to the large window. It faced the front of the house, showing my dads police cruiser and the front lawn. 

I had a feeling I was going to like it here. I wanted so bad for this place to be different. Although I was sad to leave my home in Phoenix.. Well, no. That's not true. I was only going to miss my mom. I had no other happy memories there except the ones of her. But I wanted her to be happy. And right now, that was off traveling with her new husband Phil, forgetting all about the last few years of our lives. She deserves this after taking care of me for most of my life and I was happy for her. 

"Beau!" I heard my dad shout from down stairs. "Come here for a sec!"

I make my way down the stairs and walk into the living room to see my dad along with two other people. 

"Oh!" I gasp before throwing myself at one of them. "Jake!" With a large grin, I pull back to see his lips matching my own, showing off his pearly whites.

"Wow, you've grown a lot." I playfully squeeze his bicep. "No longer are you the scrawny boy who made and threw mudpies with me." 

Jake chuckles and lightly punches my left shoulder. "I believe you also made me eat a worm or two." His smile was wide and playful. 

"Wah! I didn't make you! You totally did that on your own free will."

I let out a laugh as he teases me with a look of horror. 

Jacob and I have always been close. Even when I moved away, we stayed in touch. I did have people that I hung out with at my old school. None of which I was very close to. I never really hung out with people outside of school. I stayed to myself either studying, reading, or playing games. I guess you could say Jake was my best and only real friend. 

After chatting with Jake for a bit more, catching up on the newist things going on in our lives, I went over to hug Billy. 

"Gosh, I've missed you Billy!" Pulling back, his smile greated me. 

"It's great to see you again Beau. You've grown up well." He nodded towards me and I grinned. Running my hand through my hair, I stood beside Jake. 

"Yeah, well, not so much in the height department." I gesutre to Jake and then myself. "What are you Jake, like seven feet tall?" I joke as he let's out a chuckle. 

"Six foot two actually."

"Well, you've got me beat. A lot of women now-a-days dwarf me. I'm only five-eight. My mom is litterally only an inch shorter than me. Hell, even Phil is taller than I am." 

I glance over to my dad and march over to him. "I baime this guy. He's not too much taller than I am." I say, pointing my thumb toward him as we stand side by side. 

He ruffles my hair and pouts at me. "Is that anyway to treat your father? Maybe I should take your present back."

I swat his hands away and grin up at my father. "Oh! Present! Give me! Please?" I begged and giggled as he smiled down at me with kind, warm eyes. Eyes that matched my own muddy brown orbs. 

He leads us outside where an old yet beautiful red pick up truck sat. How did I not see that while glancing out my bedroom window? Oh well. 

"This is mine?" I ask as I run my palm delicately over the hood. There was some rust in certain spots and some paint flecking, but it looked to be in good conditions. No dents or anything. 

My dad grins. "Yup, just bought it off Billy here."

Jake grins and runs towards the passenger side, narrowly avoiding me nearly bashing him in the Shin with the drivers door. "Whoops." I giggle. 

"I completely rebuilt the engine for you." He quickly shows me the ropes on how to drive with the touchy clutch before we both get out. 

I wave good-bye as Jake finished helping his dad into their own truck before taking off. 

I glance back at my truck one more time before closing the front door. 

"Dad, I know it's early, but I'm gonna go lay down. Maybe read a little before bed. It's been a very tiring day." I whisper softly as he blinked up at me from the couch, looking just as tired as I was. 

He stood up slowly and brought me into a hug. "Sleep well, Beau. It really is great to have you here."

I smiling, I give my dad a little squeeze before pulling back. 

"I'm glad I'm here dad. I really think I'm gonna like it here."

He smiles and sits back down to watch what ever game he had on. I wasn't a huge sport fan. Though I wouldnt mind watching it if it ment hanging out with dad. 

"Have a great day at school tomorrow. Maybe try to make some friends. I'll be gone by the time you get up tomorrow. I have the early shift at the station. We'll go to the diner tomorrow for dinner. "

My face splits into a grin. "Wow! A nice dinner at my favorite diner! I'm game. Man, I do love Bettys home made oreo cream pie!" I do a little happy dance, bouncing in place. "They still own that place?"

My dad meets my eyes and grins. "Uh-huh. You still on the veggie diet?"

I roll my eyes and smile softy at his teasing. "It's called being a vegetarian dad. I just don't like eating meat. I still eat eggs and milk products. I am not a vegan or whatever."

Making my way up stairs, I enter the only bathroom in the house, take a quick shower and brush my teeth. Once in my room, I glance out the window and close the black out curtains. I like the room pitch black when I sleep. So much so that I have to cover any lights from my tv or game systems and turn the clock away from my bed. 

I strip the towel from my waist and hang it on the hook on the back of my bedroom door. Sliding into a pair of boxers, I shiver as I pull the covers back. I slide in and decided to just get some sleep. Man was I glad I didn't have to get up extra early to buy school supplies. My dad had managed to get everything I would need ready before I arrived. Which included my school books and schedule. 

I turn the box fan that is on top of my dresser on and make sure it's pointed at my legs. I needed the noise. Couldn't sleep with out it. Though it had to be the noise of a fan. I can't sleep with the TV on at all. Didn't work. I turn the clock and shut the lamp off, snuggling down into my warm blankets. 

Searching blindly along the bed, I finally find Teddy. He was a light teal valentine bear that my father always sent me every year on valentines day. The rest of my teddy collection was still in a box in my closet. There was close to ten or so bears in there. I was thinking of placing them on the rocking chair when I wasn't using it, and on my bed when I was. 

Wow. Look at me. A seventeen year old boy who couldn't sleep without his teddy, and collected them too. I smile to myself. Oh well, not like I'm going to care if anyone finds out. I'll tell them if they ask though. Who cares what they think. 

I turn over to my side and snuggle into my bear. Yeah... I think I'm going to be just fine here. I could feel the excitement of this new life of mine coursing through my blood. Just fine.


	2. First Day of School

My hand slams down on my phone and I struggle for a moment to turn off the loud alarm.

I throw the covers off and make my way to the bathroom. I wash my face and brush my teeth. Watching my reflection, I mess with my hair for a minute before shrugging. It was messy and it actually looked pretty good. I guess I won't brush it today.

Once I dressed myself up in the only hoodie I owned and some black jeans, I make my way into the kitchen to grab a banana for breakfast.

Throwing the peel away, I munch on my fruit. My eyes sweep around the kitchen and I notice a dark navy blue side bag with a note on it.

Picking up the note, I couldn't help but chuckle at my dads messy handwriting.

-Beau,   
Everything you need for today is in the bag. School schedule included. Meet me at the diner around 4:30pm. I get off at 4pm. I wrote the address down below.

Charlie

Below his note was in dead a address. Folding the note up, I gather my bag, slip on my Converse, and grab my keys and wallet from the table by the front door.

I open it and test the air outside. Chilly, but I won't need a coat. Good. Don't have one that's really suited for the cold. I really needed to go shopping.

Yeah, school still sucked. I did manage to meet a nice girl in English class. She and I clicked nearly instantly. Angela, I could see becoming one of my best friends.

"Beau! Look out!" I heard someone from my team shout out to me. I squeak and wack the volley ball that was headed straight for my face. Which would have been fine if it didn't sail to my right and nail a pretty brunette playing on the court next to ours.

She blinked in confusion and looked around.

I gasp and quickly jog over to her. "I am so sorry! I told them not to let me play. Sports hate me."

She looks over at me and waves her hands. "Oh, no. No harm, no fowl. I'm Jessica by the way. Oh! Your Beau right? The new boy from Arizona? Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be, like, really tan?" She asks as she twirls some of her hair around her fingers.

Oh dear. Not another girl trying to flirt with me. "Oh, ah, yeah. I guess so. I've, always been pretty light with my skin tone."

I awkwardly scratch behind my head, looking off to the side.

An arm slings over my shoulder and I tense up. Oh god, not this guy again. Mike was just so determined to be my friend. It was kind of annoying. But I promised my dad I would try.

"Beau's a natural at attracting the balls. Well, they always seem to keep hitting him." He slaps me on the back and I flinch.

"Ah, yeah. Ha. Guess you could say I have bad luck with these type of things. Um, anyways, we should get back to our games." I wave to Jessica and spin Mike around, leading him by the shoulders towards our spots.

"By the way Beau, I call dibs on Jess." Mike throws a grin my way and I roll my eyes. God I hate gym class.

"So these were all taken from your parents green house?" Looking at the pictures on the camera were interesting to me. Angela was a pro. Every picture was of something else and looked like it belonged on a magazine or a billboard.

"Mhm. I've been trying to come up for a new headline for the front page of the school paper. Eric suggested to feature you, Beau, but I told him you wouldn't like that." She smiled gently at me and glanced over at the other end of the table where the rest of our peers were. You could say we were the two odd balls in the group. We like to stick to ourselves and not get wrapped up in what ever new drama around the school that they kept talking about.

Off to my right I notice some students walking in the cafeteria door, shaking off some snow from their hair. Oh great. When did it start snowing?

Curiosity got the best of me. I gently nudge Angela and gesture towards the inhumanly beautiful students, trying not to gain the attention of the others at our table.

"Oh! Those are the Cullen's." She whispers into my ear and I nod. "The two in the front, are Rosalie and Emmett. Their a couple along with the two behind them. The pixy like girl is Alice and the blonde guy is Jasper. They moved down here from Alaska a few years ago. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them."

"Awe! That was so kind of them. Four kids? Oop, make that five. Holy hell. He's smoking!" I barely catch my mouth from dropping open in shock. I really need to stop thinking out loud. Luckily no one seemed to have heard me.

I catch a smirk on the corner of his lips and my body freezes. It was as if time had stood still. All I could see was him and his liquid gold eyes as they met mine. His eyes widened a bit as we locked eyes. The smirk fell from his lips and his mouth parted.

We were both pulled from our stupor as the beautiful pixey clung herself to his arm and led him towards the table the rest of the Cullen's were at. It was like we couldn't look away from one another. He tears his eyes away with reluctance to look down at his sister.

Angela must have caught me staring and something seemed to click in her mind. "Oh. Oh!"

I quickly turn towards her and cover her mouth with my hand. "Please don't tell a soul that you saw me oggling that piece of man candy! I'm not ready for the whole school to start bullying me!" I whispered to her, holding a finger up to my lips, eyes pleading. My god, I was behaving and thinking like a boy crazy teen-age girl. I was not normally like that. Sure, I've had an interest in boys, but I haven't experienced anything like this before.

Her eyes soften and she nods. She gently takes my hand from her mouth and squeezes it. "I won't. Your secret's safe with me." She smiles and then gasps and whispers. "Does that mean I can talk to you about boys?"

Gasping dramatically, I grip her firmly but gently by her shoulders, turning her to face me. "Angela. I think you just became my best friend. You should come to dinner with my dad and I tonight." Her eyes lit up and she bounced in place happily.

She glances behind me and giggles. "Edward Cullen is staring at you."

I am just about to spin around to look when Jessica's head pops up in front of us. "Edward Cullen? You telling Beau about the hotties of the school? Yeah, better stay away from Alice and Rosalie. They're already taken." She giggles.

Yeah, no. No one has to worry about them. Unless they have a flat chest and a penis, I won't even be remotely interested.

"And Edward Cullen. Gosh he's gorgeous. But apparently, nobody here is good enough for him." She expresses. Wow. I'm guessing she tried and got rejected. Oh I would have loved to see that.

Mike then joins in as I look over my shoulder. Edward was indeed looking at me. His face held a smirk, as if he knew something. Um. "What dude? Can't I look? If I can't touch, let me at least look." I whisper so only Angela can hear me.

Edward nearly jerks out in laughter as he tries to cover up the grin on his face. I quickly look away. Oh god, it was as if he could see what I was thinking from my face. Did I accidentally lick my lips or drool? I wipe at my lips, completely ignoring the conversation at the table. Nope, no drool. And there is no way he could have heard me from here.

The words, "It must suck for Mrs. Cullen, being so barren, she has to resort to adoption to have kids.

"Shut up! Just shut up! How do you know that!" I nearly shout at a startled Jessica. "For all we know, she and her husband wanted to take kids in who need a loving family. Did you ever think about that? Huh? Didn't think so. Those kids hers even if they didn't come from her body!" You see. This was a touchy subject for me. My mom found out a few years ago that she couldn't have any more kids naturally, something that kept her from dating for years. No one deserved to be talked about like Jessica was talking about Mrs. Cullen. "So just shut your mouth and keep your nasty comments to yourself.

Angela tugs at my sleeve and tries to drags me away as the lunch bell rang. I looked down at my barely touched lunch. I had only eaten a few carrots. Their salad here sucked ass.

Alright Beau. Clam yourself. Only three more classes. You can do this. Ignore Jessica's nasty ass. You totally did not just freak out in front of the whole school. No biggy.

"I'll meet you at my truck after school. I'll drive you home after dinner." I grin as Angela nods. We were standing outside of our last class of the day. Biology. Too bad for me, Angela was already paired up with someone at a desk.

Walking in, Angela goes to sit down while I head to the teacher.

Mr. Molina smiles at me. "Ah! You must be Beau." He glances around the class. "You can sit next to Edward." Turning around, my breath catches in my chest. Okay Angela. I forgive you for not being able to sit with me.

He was smiling down at his notebook. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. Alright. You got this. Don't trip.

Once again, I notice him cover up a grin. Huh. Weird. Wonder what was so funny in his note book. I won't judge. I always break into smiles and laughs when I read. I even talk to myself sometimes.

Now that I think about that, I don't think that's all that normal.

Sitting down, I ruffle my hair and let out a sigh. Great. I'm sitting next to the hottest guy in school. Dear Lord. How has my heart not gone into cardiac arrest yet?

The rest of the class goes by too fast. I barely get to soak up the feeling of being by Edward before the bell rings.

I stand up and start to put my notes away. God damn it. I couldn't freaking pay attention. It was so hard. What exactly did Mr. Molina even talk about today? Did I really zone out for a whole hour?

"Your name is Beaufort right?" The most tantalizing voice I had ever heard spoke up from my left.

Slowly, my head turns and I am met with Edward Cullen's beautiful, dark gold eyes. Huh. They were darker than earlier. Weird. I shrug it off and give him a small smile.

Holy smokes. He actually talked to me.

"Uh, Beau, actually." I barely squeak out, anxiety shooting through the roof. I carefully shake his offered hand gently, trying not to let my nerves show, and tingles shoot through my skin at the contact. Wow his hand was cold.

He shifts his bag over his shoulder and nods. I see his eyes sweep around the room before settling back on my face.

"Well, Beau, thank you for standing up for my mother. I'll, see you later." He gently grips my hand before releasing it, passing both a stunned Angela and a stunned me, leaving only the two of us in the room.

She walks over to me in shock.

Gasping out of my stupor, I turn and grip her shoulders as she grips my arms.

"Did-did that just happen?" I stutter in absolute wonder. "Did Edward Cullen just talk to me?" She nods at me and I drop my head onto her shoulder.

"He never speaks to anyone outside of his family unless he has to." She whispers out, gently running her hands up and down my back.

"Looks like you have an admirer, Beau." I could hear the grin in her voice.

Chuckling, I lean back and release her. "Alright. Come on. Lets head out. Wouldn't wanna keep my dad waiting. Oh and don't worry about the dinner. I'll pay for my best friend." I wink as I grab her hand and lead her outside towards my vehicle.

Glancing over the parking lot, I see Edward by a silver Volvo. His siblings were with him as well, and Rosalie did not look happy.

For the first time today, Edward wore a frown as he listened to whatever she was saying.


	3. Secret Base

I pulled into the diner, spotted dad's cruiser, and pulled up right next to it.

"Excited? You're practically bouncing in your seat." Angela giggled as she opened her door and stepped out. I follow after her, swinging my arm around her shoulders as we meet up at the back of my truck.

"The pie here is phenomenal. I absolutely love it. Got it every time I visited my dad." I squeeze her shoulder before releasing her to open the door for her. I gave a mock bow. "After you, my lad- pft! I tried!" We both break into laughter as we stumble inside.

"Beau!"

Spotting my dad, I led Angela towards his table. "Dad, meet Angela. Angela, meet dad. Ooo~ Pie!" I quickly scramble to a chair and sit down, both my father and Angela laughing as I stuff my face.

Dad helps Angela sit before speaking up. "Don't mind, Beau. His mind can't stay focused for long." Dad smiles as he sits back down. "I ordered two veggie burgers for you guys. Hope that's okay."

Angela smiles, nodding her head while I give a thumbs up. Best pie ever.

After dinner, I offered to drive Angela home, but she insisted on walking, since she only lived 10 minutes from the diner, which I only allowed after making her swear to text me once she was home and safe.

As I pulled into the driveway and parked next to my dad's cruiser, I noticed how large the back yard looked. Right. I hadn't got to explore much since I had arrived.

As much as I loved being inside playing video games or watching TV, I also loved to spend time out in nature when the weather was perfect, neither too hot or cold, and today was perfect.

Yanking my bag over my shoulder, I stepped out of my truck and headed towards the front door. I dropped my bag off on the steps and made my way along the right side of the house to the side.

Alright, Beau. Stealth mode time. I peek around the corner of the house, eyes darting around for any movement. Other than a few birds, I saw nothing else.

I creep along the siding, back gliding along it as I dramatically tried to be sneaky. When I was alone, I loved acting like a child. Pft! Okay, I do that even when I'm not alone, who am I kidding?

Giggling to myself, I peak one last time around the corner to the back yard and my mouth drops open. Everything was so green. The forest was about 10-15 yards from the back of the house. Now I wish the kitchen had a door leading out here.

That's it. My new mission.

"Alrighty, Beau. How to make this into my new secret base?" I whispered to myself. Maybe I could find a nice tree a little way into the forest and have a tree house built there. I know, a seventeen-year-old wanting his own tree house.

Growing up mostly with my mom, I had to learn to fend for myself a lot of the time. Mom tried her best but cooking and cleaning were not her forte. She did work a lot before the met Phil, though. She made it very clear she did not want me working until I absolutely needed to. To her, that meant after high school.

Oops, got lost in my own head again. I walk towards the edge of the forest, looking back at the house one last time. Do I even? Giving a shrug, I step through the trees and begin my search.

Around a half hour later, I find the perfect tree. Very large and sturdy looking. I poke the trunk and grin.

"Yes!" I hug the tree. I could just imagine the look on people's faces if they saw this out of context. "You will be mine!" I whisper, patting the tree gently. I pull away and stalk around the trunk, looking it up and down.

"You will make the prefect tree for me to make into a secret base. I wonder if dad knows anyone who can design a house for me. The interior will need some help too. I want it perfect." Tapping my chin, I quickly pull out my cell to text Angela, see if she knew of anyone my dad and I could hire. I see the text she sent me and smile. She kept her promise.

Not long after sending her a text, she replies.

"Huh. Never would have guessed that. How do I get a hold of Mrs. Cullen though?"

And then a gay crisis hits me, and I gasp, clutching the phone to my chest as I have a mini freak out.

"I'll have to ask one of the Cullen kids, and the only one I've spoken to is Edward. Dear god. Nope, uh-uh. He's too gorgeous, I won't be able to speak to him face to face. I gaped like a fish when he introduced himself earlier. Oh god, oh god, oh god."

I quickly give myself a slap to the face. "Calm yourself, Beau. Maybe dad will know Mr. Cullen's number by some miracle. And I gotta ask if dad will be willing to hire them for me. After all, it is his money."

I pause. "I gotta stop thinking out loud. Bad habit."

Turning back towards the tree, I reach into my back pocket for my pocketknife and begin to carve into the tree. The one thing I was good at. I could carve wood like a pro, though I didn't have my good tools with me for that. I'll just do the outline and finish it later. That I could do with my little knife. And so, I began carving out my full first name to mark the tree as mine.

...

After talking to dad, he told me he'd be willing to pay for my tree house. Apparently, he was really good at storing money in a savings account and not spending it. He said he has enough for a few vacation's worth in his bank. He also managed to give me the Cullen's home phone number. He had it in case he needed to call for Dr. Cullen if someone was hurt badly and an ambulance would be able to arrive for quite a long time, which did happen when Forks is almost 2 hours from the nearest hospital.

And so there I was, sitting on my bed, staring at the number typed into my phone book. Steeling my nerves, I quickly press the call button and hold it up to my ear.

Three rings in, I nearly hang up when a soft, bell-like voice answers. Definitely female.

"Cullen's residence, Esme speaking."

Thank god. Just who I wanted to speak to.

"Um, hello Mrs. Cullen. My name is Beau. I'm Chief Swans son. I'm calling to see if you would be interested in helping me build and design a tree house. I'll be willing to pay you. For, um, all the parts and labor, and stuff."

I quickly smack my forehead. Man, I sounded so dumb.

"Oh! It would be a pleasure, Beau. I've been looking for a new project, and this sounds like just the thing for me." Her voice calms me down. So soft and warm.

"Really?! Thank you, so much." I sigh in relief.

"It's really no problem. My boy Edward has told me nothing but good things about you," I let out what I hope is a silent 'eep!' "And I would love to help you!"

Edward spoke about me? It must have been about how I defended Esme in front of the whole cafeteria. Oh god! The embarrassment!

A soft chuckle meets my ear. Did I say that out loud!?

"How about I come over this weekend? You can show me the tree your thinking about and we can brainstorm together."

With a blush still covering my whole face we make plans for Saturday and we said out goodbyes.

"Holy shit. I can't believe she agreed." With a squeal I bury myself into my covers, a large grin covering my face. Now I just needed to get through the rest of the week.


	4. Outed

Chapter 4 

The rest of the week went by decently alright. Edward hadn't been at school since Monday. No one really knew why, but there were rumors. He was sick, he's visiting family, he ran away. I hate high school. Why do people have to make rumors and try to ruin other people lives? 

Here I was, sitting outside during Fridays lunch hour. Angela had accidentally asked just a bit too loudly what my type of man was and Jessica had over heard. I knew, it was only a matter of time before it all started once again. 

When we were walking towards our table at the beginning of lunch, they let Angela sit down but had quickly spread out, refusing to let me sit. Jessica had called me a stupid fag who didn't belong with the normal kids and the whole cafeteria had laughed at me. I bolted from the cafeteria after Mike knocked my tray out of my hands. 

So here I sat. Sitting against a tree on the edge of the schools grounds, bawling my eyes out. I was an ugly crier. I didn't want anyone to see me. The saddest part wasn't that I was outed and humiliated though, and I wasn't very surprised. Not anymore. 

No. The saddest part was that Angela had just shrank in on herself. She didn't try to defend me and she didn't follow after me. That hurt the worst. I had really hoped she would be my first real friend besides Jake. 

This was one reason I left Phoenix so easily. I was treated like shit at my old school, all of my ols schools, and I had really hoped it would be different here. I wasn't trying to hide my sexuality, I just hoped it would have taken a bit longer to happen. 

Wiping at my eyes, I stand up on unsteady legs and make my way towards my truck. Opening the door slowly, I pull myself up and into the seat. 

I sat there for a moment, trying to get myself to do something, anything. Pulling out my phone, I scroll through my contacts and hover over my dad name. 

Closing my eyes, I hit call and press my cell to my ear. 

After a few rings, he picks up. "Beau?"

Tears spring loose at his concerned voice. Right, it was school hours. 

"Daddy..." I let out, sobbing softly into my hand. 

"What's wrong? Where are you? School?" His voice is hard, angry. He knew something was seriously wrong when all I could do was cry letting out a lousy yes in reply. 

"Hang on, Beau. I'll be there in less than 10." Hearing those words, I hang up. 

True to his word, six minutes later my door is opened and I'm pulled into my dads arms as I cry into his jacket. It takes a while to calm down before I can explain what was going on. And let me tell you. I have only ever seen my father so angry once.

"Come on, Beau." He says, gently guiding me towards the school. I end up following an angry tyrant as we walk through the halls of the school, storming past startled students and staff. We enter the schools office, me clinging onto the back of my dads uniform. 

My dad slammed his hands down on the secretary's desk, startling the poor woman. "I want to withdrawl my son from this school. Get me the paperwork. Now."

The startled woman stands up and rushed into the back office, within minutes, an older man comes out, most likely the principle. 

"Chief! What do I owe this pleasu-..." He trails off after seeing the look on my dads face. His eyes travel towards me and I shrink behind my dad. 

"I'm sure she told you why I'm here." He guestered towards the weary woman. 

The principle sighs and hands over the paperwork. "We'll need signatures and a reason as to what led to the withdrawl. I'll also have to talk to Mr. Swan alone." Those last words cause tears to spring to my eyes again. 

"Hell no. He is underage. He doesn't have to be with any adultt alone if he doesn't want to, and I'd say he doesn't want too." My dad grinds out. 

The principle, who I still didn't know the name of, sighs and hands another sheet of paper to my dad. "Then he'll need to get each of his teachers to sign this sheet and he'll have to return any books borrowed, to them." 

I timidly take the sheet from his hand. I could do that. The second I hand the sheet over, they'll know what it is. I won't have to speak to them. 

"Cheif Swan?" A soft, bell like voice drifts from the entry to the office. Everyone in the office looks over at the source of the voice. There in the doorway, stood Alice Cullen. She looked sad. 

"I would like to offer up my apologies. I saw what happened and tried to follow Beau after he ran, but I couldn't find him. I can go with him to his teachers, if you're alright with that." She ends, looking at me for approval. 

My dad frowns, looking at me for approval. I nod, slinking towards the small girl, just now noticing she's not that much smaller than I am. 

Alice smiles and carefully takes my hand, leading me around the school as we leave my dad to the paperwork. She talks to each teacher, taking charge and glaring at anyone we pass who was laughing, snickering, pointing, and gossiping. 

She really was an angel. The only people that seemed to neither judge or ridicule me, were the Cullens. 

Once the last teacher had signed my release papers, Alice led me back to the schools main office. She paused outside the door, turning towards me and gently brought her hands to my shoulders, careful, like she was approaching a startled deer. 

"I know todays been terrible. But Beau, I would honestly, and truely like to be your friend. You can rely on me, that is, if you'd like to." Her smile reacher her eyes and had me smiling slightly in return. 

I nod and she grins. She reached into her pocket, slowly handing her phone over. I take it and put my number in. 

She gently takes it back and smiled as she types away. "There. Now you also have mine. Oh!" She exclaimes. I'll text you when my mom leaves tomorrow. So you'll know when to expect her by."

We enter the office, Alice chatting happily next to me the entire time. I listen the whole time, never speaking. 

With a wave good bye to Alice, my dad leads me towards his cruiser. 

"I'll have someone from the station come get your truck." He answeres as I try to convince him I could drive, but he wasn't having it. 

"I took the rest of the day off. We're gonna put you into an online school."

As we pulled away from the school, I noticed the Cullen kids outside by their vehicles, Alice chatting with her hands as she spoke. Everyone of them was looking towards the cruiser. None of them were smiling. They all looked grim, even Rosalie. 

Sighing, I sit back against the seat, glancing down at my hands clasped across my lap. Hopefully this weekend will be better than my week has been.


	5. Struggling Thoughts

Chapter 5: Struggling Thoughts

The thing about bullying is that the second it happens, it spreads like wildfire and it doesn't stop. Those you thought were your friends, will turn on you in an instant to avoid being bullied as well. I don't know why I thought Angela would be any different. Sure, she didn't join in, but she didn't do anything against it either.

I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I'd only known Angela for a few days. I had hoped this school would have been different. I knew it was only an amount of time before people found out I was gay. I should have expected this. That's what I get for not preparing myself for the blow out.

Dad had done some research before filling out an online application, or something like that, for the largest online school in Washington. I started Monday. He somehow managed to get me into the same classes I was taking at Forks, even PE! I had to take short videos and pics to prove I'm doing what I have to for the week. Way better than playing games and other things in large teams. I was never a big people person.

A chime on my phone made me smile. I had been looking at cool ideas for the tree house to take my mind off of school.

Alice: Mom just left! She's bringing my brothers with to help. Hope you have fun!

I send a quick thank you and sigh in relief. Good. So, she's still coming. She must have heard what happened at school from her kids and she was still willing to work with me. At least I can count on Esme. I had a feeling the Cullen's weren't homophobic like most of the town seemed to be.

Brother's!? Did that include Edward?!

With a squeak I rush around my room, trying to make myself presentable. I pause as I look in the mirror, my hand tangled in my hair. Why was I getting so excited and nervous to see Edward? I hardly knew the dude. And I don't even know if he was coming.

My face flushed. Holy shit, I have a crush! A hardcore crush! That's never happened before. Sure, I've thought guys were cute before, but I didn't crush on anyone before. Uh-oh.

I groan and drop my head against the wall. Instant regret. I hiss, pulling back to rub at my now red forehead. Ouch.

I trudge down stairs, ringing my hands together as I step up behind my dad. He's currently leaning over the kitchen counter, reading through some papers for the new school.

"Dad? Esme will be here soon. D-Did you want to help with the tree house?" I stumble over my words. I felt awful being the reason why my father was so stressed out right now.

Dad's shoulder's droop, his head hung, chin against his chest.

Slowly, he spun to face me. A smile crosses his lips and he watched me anxiously wring my hands, a habit of mine that I have always had.

"Nah. I have some things I need to go over. Luckily this school is free, so we can still afford that tree house of yours." He pulls me close and I nuzzle into his shirt. "You have fun, alright? Don't worry about me for today. Just-just have fun." He kisses my forehead before releasing me.

"Walking back the way I came; I pause at the kitchen entry. "Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Beau. Always."

Smiling softly, I head for the living room. Dad has always been my go-to person. We haven't even told mom yet about what happened. She would throw a fit and demand I'd come back.

I didn't even tell her about it when it was happening in Phoenix. She would have been devastated, cried, then went on a war path in the school. I didn't want to trouble her.

Sighing, I sit down on the couch and curl in on myself, pulling my knees up and under my chin, hugging my legs.

Maybe, just maybe, I could make some friends out of the Cullen's. Alice sure seemed dead set on us being friends. Maybe this project of mine will bring me closer to them. Especially if Esme insisted on having her sons help.

God knows I couldn't lift anything too heavy, and Esme... Well, I had no clue about Esme. I won't be sexist and say she can't because she's a girl, like most men would. No. I know what it's like to be judged, I won't do it to anyone else.

A small smile covers my lips just thinking about it. Esme's sons helping her lift anything too heavy for her.

I've never been very strong. My mom couldn't rely on me in that department. It's another reason why people bullied me. I was weak. Still am. I probably always will be. Back in Phoenix, kids at school called me a twink. Jerks.

The Cullen's were mysterious. Hearing about them at school, not many knew about them. I had steadily studied them over the week, trying to learn about them from a distance. They stuck to themselves, rarely ate anything in public, were all drop dead gorgeous and pale. They also had expensive looking clothes and cars, so they were at lease well off in the money department. Esme was a stay at home, home designer, while Carlisle was a well-respected doctor. No one knew where they lived. It was a mystery.

Edward kept popping back into my mind. Why was he gone the rest of the week, and why did I feel so drawn to him? He's said like, five words to me. Okay, yes, he was fucking gorgeous, super-hot even. But damn it, I didn't know anything about him as a person. I would love to get to know him though. Hopefully, he'll be coming over with his mom.

No doubt the big one, I think his name was Emmett, would be coming, and Alice did say brother's, as in plural. But that didn't mean all three were coming. It could just be Emmett and Jasper. I don't think Jasper is much of a people person though. I mean, none of them really are, but Jasper doesn't even look happy around others who aren't his family. It always looks like he's struggling not to attack or run away.

The doorbell rang, drawing me from my thoughts.

My clumsiness causes me to trip and face plant as I struggled to untangle my arms and legs. I stumble towards the front door.

Guess, there's only one way to find out which sons she brought.

Forcing my body towards the door, I grip the handle and turn it, slowly revealing the smiling beauty behind it. Her golden eyes seemed to smile at me as I semi-hid behind the door. Behind her stood the large one. He was the biggest guy I had ever seen in person, with short black hair and golden eyes as well. Looking past Emmett, I spot Jasper in all his glory as well. His shoulder length blonde hair seemed to shine in the non-existent sun light. His hand was grasping Emmett's shoulder.

My eyes made their way back to Esme, who was smiling so warmly at me.

"Hello, dear. You must be Beau, right? My name is Esme. I brought Emmett, Jasper, and Edward with me. May we come in?" She gestures to the men behind her and it is only then that I notice the form leaning against the post of out small deck, his arms crossed while looking off towards the road. At the sound of his name, his head tilts toward the door, our eyes meeting, brown clashing with a deep gold.

The only thing I could do was nod, moving aside to let them all in. I notice Esme carried a black brief case as she slid past my small form. Gosh, they were all so pretty.

Edward was the last to enter. "Beau." He gave a crooked smile and moved in, following after his siblings and mom.

His arm brushed mine and we both froze. He was cold, no, beyond cold. He was freezing! Tingles shot through my skin where we touched, and I jumped back in shock. I gripped my arm with my other, shifting side to side as I examined the patch of skin.

"Wha-" I begin, only to find my hand pulled away from the skin and into Edward's. The second our hands touched; the tingling started up once again before it became a warm, pleasant feeling. He was staring at our hands in awe while I was staring at him in confusion. So, he felt that as well? What was it?

I stood there in the entry way to my home, hand in hand with Edward. His family stood behind him, staring at us in shock. This god that stood in front of me was watching me as if I was his world and he couldn't believe what he had just found. What did I do to deserve such a look?

His eyes connected with mine, roaming over my face, mapping out every detail. His lips parted and the words he spoke hit me hard.

I had never even thought about it. I never thought it would happen, not to me. I mean, I was just poor little Beau, the bullied and tormented soul. I didn't deserve to have that connection with someone. It was so incredibly rare; it never even crossed my mind as a possibility.

"Found you, my soulmate."

My eyes rolled up into the back of my head, and I collapsed into ice cold arms, embracing the abyss as it consumed me.


	6. Hesitation

Chapter 6

I watched as Esme and Charlie talked while seated on the couch across from me. I had woken nearly ten minutes prior, confusion and happiness wrapped up in one only for it to plummet into a pit in my stomach.

Edward was acting odd. Once he had made sure I was okay, he stayed as far away from me as possible while still making sure I was within view.

I couldn't figure out why. I could feel the connection. It couldn't be a mistake. I could feel relief, happiness, self-loathing, and fear coming from his side of the bond. Why did he hate himself so much? Couldn't he feel me the same way I can feel him? Didn't he know how much his rejection was hurting me? 

I needed answers, and I would get them one way or another. The hum of the bond flashed for a second, warming as I searched. If it was there, then he didn't reject me. So, what was with him then? 

Edward was watching me. He was trying and failing to be discrete about it, watching me from the corner of his eye, standing against the wall, arms crossed, with a frown on his lips. His golden eyes seemed to both glare and watch me in adoration at the same time. Ugh! He's so confusing! 

I was only half listening to Esme as she spoke. She placed a few designs she had come up with for the tree house in front of me on the table, drawing my attention from Edward's form. 

Gently, I grasp the papers between my hands and smile. There were three different tree houses drawn down. Different angles and room designs. The blueprints looked great. 

I carefully look each one over and decide on one that was one room with a small loft. There was a bed on the loft, with a seat underneath the window. It would be a perfect place for me to draw from. It was accessible by either stairs or a ladder. She wrote both down as an option. 

There were a few door options and window designs as well. It was perfect. Not too complex, but not too simple. It was perfect for me. 

"I like it." I softly spoke, meeting her eyes and smiling softly. 

A large smile lit her face. We spoke a bit more before deciding on details. 

"We'll start tomorrow then. My sons and I can get the material after we leave here. For now, would you show me the tree? So we know what we need to build around?" She stood up and gathered everything back up and put it in her bag. 

"Anything for my son's soulmate."

...

The Cullens made walking through the woods easy. Both dad and myself were stumbling around, trying not to trip while Esme and the boys seem to glide right over everything. 

Once we reach the tree, Esme grins. "It's perfect." She moves quickly, speaking to Emmet as she examines the tree. I could only guess it involved how she wanted to start the tree house. 

It's not long before we are ready to head back. 

"Beau, you coming?" Dad smiles as I shake my head. 

"I'm gonna stay here." Dad nods and Esme smiles softly. She gives me a quick hug before following my dad and the others back towards the house. 

Edward frowns, worry drifting through the bond before he can hide it from me. 

His eyes meet mine and I glare at him. Well, I tried to anyways. I'm probably less intimidating than a puppy. 

I huff and turn my back to him. He deserved to be ignored for how he has been acting. I'll let him suffer for a bit. If he feels anything like I have been feeling since we first discovered being soulmates, he should know how hurt and angry I am. 

"I'm... Not a good man, Beau. It's better off if we're not friends. I'm not good for you." His smooth voice drifts across my body, sending shivers down my spine. 

I whirl around, ready to argue only to find myself alone. With my head down, I sit down with my back to the tree. 

Friends? When were we ever friends? I've known him less than a week and I can only guess why he's been avoiding me. His interaction with me on my first day made my head spin. It's like he's bipolar. His words that first day made it seem like he wanted to get to know me and become friends. That misleading little bastard. 

I silently send all my feeling towards his end of the bond, hoping he could feel everything down to the cells in his bones. 

This sucks. Dispare quickly replaces the anger and pain. Why couldn't I catch a break. Dad has told me all about soulmates. It was the only thing keeping me going besides dad himself. I had no friends, and everyone looks down on me due to my sexuality. 

Forks wasn't the first school I've transferred to. I've been from school to school due to severe bullying. I figured no one would know here and I could keep it that way. Pft! Yeah right. 

...

It's been a week since I found out Edward was my soulmate, and I felt like shit. I've thought about asking Alice, but decided against it. She hadn't messaged me either. 

Edward's been ignoring me the entire time. The platform for the treehouse was finished and Esme and her boys were ready to start on the walls. 

I've been watching them while they worked, though only four of the days this week they have been able to work on it, and only for a few hours each. 

It was Friday once again. After this weekend I start my online classes. 

Glancing at my phone, I notice it was close to midnight. 

I sat there, back against the end of my bed on the floor. I had been thinking about it all week, and have managed to hide my feelings from Edward. I had made my mind up. So why was I heasitating now? 

I fiddled with the pocket knife in my hands, gently turning it over from one hand to the other. 

I had already done a number to my arms. Neat, red lines across my flesh, traveling up my arms on each side. Blood slowly oozed from the cuts. They weren't deep enough to kill. Just feeling the sting made my feel the slightest bit better. It wasn't the first time I cut myself, but it was the first time in an obvious place. 

I had pressed the blade to the center of my wrist multiple times, ready to slice deep and up only to draw it away again. 

I've been doing a lot of thinking. The Cullens were not human. Though I could only guess what, mostly due to how pale they were and how they never ate while at school. They moved so smoothly and spoke as if they were from a different time sometimes. Not to mention all of their eyes were abnormal as well. 

And Edward, he didn't want me like I wanted him. Even after a week of getting flashes of his feelings before the bond slammed shut. I could feel the bond, but he was hiding his feelings. I still couldn't figure out why Edward loathed himself so much. 

Rejection hurt and after doing some research, it would end up killing us. I'd rather die in my own way, instead of the slow, painful starvation and heartbreak that usually ended up claiming rejected mates. I wonder if Edward knew what he was doing to me. 

Taking a deep breath, I open up my mind to the bond, more than likely slamming all my physical pain and mental anguish, assulting my soulmate. Then I give in. 

I press the knife to my wrist, only hesitating for a moment before digging it into my wrist deep. I hiss and just as I'm about to rip my knife upwards, something hard slaps the knife from my hand, breaking it in the process. 

I'm too shocked to notice the pain from my broken hand. Kneeling in front of me was my Edward, his hand clasped over my wrist to stop the bleeding. I can add him being extremely fast to that list of abnormalities now as well. 

Oh, he's speaking to me. My mind snaps out of shock and I whimper, tears leaking down my face as I begin to sob. 

"No! Please! Just let me end it! I can't take it anymore!" Scrambling, I try desperately to get away from him and get to my knife, but his hold is strong. 

"Beau! Beau, stop it! Please!" He cups my face with one hand, halting me in place as he makes me look up at him, my free arm pressed against his chest, staining his blue button up with my blood. His eyes are black. It was like a window to his soul. I could feel everything he had been hiding from me. He looked as if he was going to cry, but the tears would not fall. 

He pulled me close and gave a dry sob full of sorrow. My body shuts down from shock. Edward was holding me and crying. His feelings overwhelmed me. Sorrow, pain, despair, disgust, more pain, and regret. A whole lot of regret. 

My eyes slid shut just as my father came into the entry way to my room, stepping on the shattered remains of my door. 

...

Edward caught Beau as his small body slumped forward. Edward frantic eyes met the horrified eyes of Charlie. "I-i felt him give up! I felt his pain! I couldn't feel the bond since... I thought it was a mistake, that we really weren't soulmates. I tried to push him away  
, not get too excited for if he met his true soulmate. I kept getting flashes, but his mind, the bond was blocked somehow. Until tonight... It's like a Brock wall of all his pain slammed into me!" He dry heaved and sobbed, yet the tears refused to fall. He was rambling, he knew he was. He could see Charlie try to follow along. 

He didn't mean to hurt Beau. He thought Beau had a soulmate out there due to only feeling the bond the first time they touched a week ago. He just thought it was a fluke. He only just realized, that his little mate was blocking him somehow without even meaning to. He was unconsciously blocking Edward. 

When Edward felt a searing pain running across the skin of his arms, he knew something was wrong. He ran to Beau as fast as he could, only to prove his worst worries. Though he could not feel the bond, the mental part of their bond, he could feel the physical part. His soulmates physical pain was his own. 

Edward really wished he could cry. The venom in his eyes was very irritating and he did not need that right now. 

Charlie fell to his knees beside his sons soulmate and pulled his cell phone out. "I'll call an ambulance."

"No!" Edward placed a hand over the phone. "We have to get him to Carlisle. He's closer than the nearest hospital by a long shot. This-" he chokes and tries again. "This wound on his wrist is bad. It needs to be fixed now." Charlie nods and quickly races to get his keys. 

Edward shifts Beau into his arms, stands up and frowns. His soulmate was way too thin and way, way to light. 

He met Charlie down stairs and they are in the police cruiser in no time, lights and siren blaring. 

He holds his mate closer, hoping to help cool Beau's rising temperature while keeping a good grip on the most serious wound. Even while covered in his mates blood, he felt no hunger towards him. His blood was sweet smelling, like lavender, vanilla and the forest. Beau must have spent most of the day out in the forest. Though he smelled amazing, he didn't have the urge to sink his teeth deep into the pale flesh of Beau's neck.

He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful face of his mate, maping and memorizing every feature. "I broke his hand slapping the knife away from him." He whispers out, running his free fingers over the rapidly bruising and swollen hand. 

"You did what you had to. That includes kicking in the front door." Charlie's gruff voice choked and he cleared his throat. Edward looked up, gold meeting brown in the rear view mirror. "You saved my sons life."

Edward frowns and went back to gently stroking soft skin and watching Beau's face. 

This could have been avoided if they had just sat down and talked to figure things out. The boy in his lap was his soulmate, his other half. He felt what Beau felt when they first found out. He was so happy and relieved and then it had slammed shut. And by the looks of it, Beau didn't know Edward couldn't feel the bond. 

Another reason he stayed away was because Edward saw himself as a monster, while his mate had a pure and innocent soul. He didn't deserve a mate like Beau. Beau deserved so much more in Edward's eyes, and it was his doing that caused his mate so much pain and sorrow. 

He will never do this to Beau again. If Beau can ever forgive him, he was willing to accept everything, and try to be the best mate for his little Beau. 

Bending down, he kissed his mates pale forehead, eyes closing in pain. His mate was in so much pain that his soul was screaming for relief. And Beau's pain? It wasn't all physical. Only time could heal the mental and emotional pain, and Edward would be there the entire time to help. 

When Beau wakes, Edward had a lot of explaining to do.


	7. Fear

Chapter 7

Edward's POV:

I never thought in a million years that I would find my mate. I thought not having a mate was my punishment for all of my sins. It only made sense to me, that fate had teased me when I first touched Beau. The euphoria I felt was amazing, and then it was ripped away. 

Now? Looking down at my Beau as he slept in Carlisle's office made me second guess myself. Carlisle believed my Beau had a gift, even while human. Just like Alice. He believed Beau was a shield of some sort. And my family was convinced that Beau entering our lives was a sign of me being forgiven. I wasn't to sure. 

We had turned Carlisle's office into a temporary hospital room. The couch was dragged into the office from the living room. Luckily, Carlisle was already prepared and had many machines stored in a room up stairs. 

Beau was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV. His arms were wrapped up and his wrist stitched. He's hand and fingers had also been reset and casted. 

Charlie was pacing back and forth just behind me. I was sitting on the floor, resting my side against the couch. My hand laid gently over the bandages above the cast on Beau's left hand. 

He didn't deserve this. I really messed up. Closing my eyes, I set my forehead against his shoulder. 

I can hear Charlie stop and sigh before placing a gental hand on my shoulder. 

"This wasn't the first time he's tried to-." He pauses and tries to to find a way to word it. His thoughts hitting me hard, my head snapping up. 

"He's tried to commit suicide before." I growl, standing up and facing my mates father. "Why!?"

My demand is met with thoughts and images of Beau. A much younger Beau. Times he had come home from school while Charlie had been visiting in Arizona. Beau was covered in bruises. 

His little mate had been bullied and ridiculed for being gay. 

My hands grip my hair and I collapse, Carlisle at my side in an instant. I rock as I cradle my head as I'm dragged into a memory of Charlie's. 

...

Beau fiddled with the end of his hoodie, head bowed and he curled in on himself. 

Charlie sighed and gently lifted his sons face, causing them both to grimce. The entire left side of Beau's face was red and swelling. It was going to be a nasty bruise. 

He watched his son carefully, noticing how he seemed to be favoring his left side. 

"Take off your shirt." 

Beau panicked. Shaking his head rapidly and hugging himself tighter. 

"Beau. Please just... Just do as I say."

His son hesitates before slowly unziping his hoodie and shruggung out of it. He is left in a white and blue tank too that is riddled in dirt and dried blood from his nearly broken nose. 

His arms are riddled with obvious defensive wounds. Charlie closes his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down. 

"Who did this? Why am I just now finding out? What would have happened if I didn't walk into this hotel room when I did?" He begged, reaching for his son slowly, and gently grabbing onto his shoulder. 

Beau let out a sob and hurled his tiny, injured body into his dads much larger form. 

"The-they said I was unatural. A f-freak." His son sobbed. "It's always been like this. We move, I start a new school and everyone knows! Have you ever been shoved face first into a toilet!?" He's hysterical. He pulls back, face red and he sobs out, never letting his dad cut in. 

"The-they hit, and slap, and kick, and burn! BURN, dad. Mom has tried to go to the police, but they say it's just a little bullying and that no laws were broken!" Beau slowly pulled back, pulling his tank up to expose his left hip. The bruise covering his ribs is the first thing he sees, quickly followed by the word faggot carved into his sons hip. 

"I was held down while they heated a knife until it was red and did this." Edward wasn't able to pick up any names. Beau only spoke of the assailants as 'they'. 

Beau drops his shirt and curls in on himself again. "Apparently, one of their dads is a judge and can pay very good money for charges to be waved... I just wanted it to stop." He whimpers. 

Charlie grips his son a little tighter and shakes him a little to get his attention. "I walked in to see my guns barrel down your throat!"

Edward is slammed into another memory at that exclamation, throwing the vampire from a hotel room to Charlie's living room. 

The man was sitting there, staring at some paperwork involving Beau on his computer screen. Pictures of Beau in a hospital. Pictures of a severely beaten Beau. There were also strangulation marks on his neck, obviously made from a rope. 

A voice drift through and Edward notices Charlie is on the phone. 

"This is the fourth time Charlie." It was a women. She sounded so tired. First with your gun, then the pills stepping out in front of a car, and now hanging himself. Doctors say he was beaten badly before he tried to-." She cuts herself off and sighs sadly. "Beau wasn't sexually assaulted, thank god for that. Detectives say that it's finally enough to get those kids sent away for a long time. Apparenly, some finger prints were found on Beau's body."

Charlie sighs and closes his eyes,sitting back agains the couch. "Good. I'm leaving in a few hours. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Charlie. Beau and I have been thinking about it, but I think it's time he went to live with you. He's been wanting to for years now, but... But I've been so selfish. He's my baby boy. Right now, he needs you more than he needs me."

"Rene, are you certain? You know I'll always want him. He's has always been welcome." Charlie frowns. Beau never told him he wanted to live with him in Forks. 

Abruptly, Edward is slammed into another memory. 

This time it was recent. He saw flashes of Esme, Jasper, Emmet and himself. He watched as over the last week, Charlie saw the signs of his sons declining health. He was rapidly loosing weight, wasn't eating, barely drinking, and it froze at a moment when Beau was sitting on his bedroom floor staring into space. His eyes were empty and dull.

...

I came out of it with a gasp. It must have been a few hours later, for the sun was just starting to rise. I sat up slowly and was met with most of my family.

I turn to Esme as she spoke. "Carlisle is with Charlie and Beau. Charlie explained that this was the fifth time Beau has tried to take his life." A hand grips mine. Its only then I notice I'm on the floor and I'm not alone. 

I met my sisters eyes and she seemed to have read my thoughts, which was my thing, not hers. 

"Alice was pulled in with you. What ever happened, what ever you saw-" Jasper was cut off as Alice finished. 

"I saw. Oh god, Edward, I saw and heard everything! We never should have ignored and abandoned him like that! Poor Beau." Alice cried, burying her face into Jaspers shoulder. 

"D-dad?" 

Everyone froze. The voice was so small, so delicate sounding. I shot up and out of the room, heading for Carlisle's office. 

My Beau was awake.


End file.
